The Boy Who Chased The Sun
This is a story by LordNoodleXIV, it is currently under work please do not delete Chapter 1 “Ouch" cried a young boy as an apple fell upon his head. The boy was enjoying a simple nap under an apple tree when one of its succulent fruit grew too great for it to hold onto. Gravity, as we all know pulls all things to the ground. The young boy looked up at the tree and frowned. He then transferred his gaze to the fruit that the tree had so rudely dropped on his head. “Well looks like dinner”, spoke the boy a he took a big bite out of the fruit. This young boy around the age of seven was Choko. He was a brunette, and wore a long sleeve white shirt with a light blue t shirt over it. He wore a pair of faded black cargo pants and a pair of blue sneakers. As Choko sat there enjoying the bright rays of the sun and the fruits of the earth a dark shadow soon appeared over him. The young boy looked forward and saw a pair of dark brown boots covered with metal plates. The image puzzled him at first, but the boy realized that it belonged to somebody. He began to look up at the figure but was grabbed by the back of his shirt before he could finish. “Well well what do we have here”, spoke a booming voice. Choko had a clear view of who the shadow was. He hung there for a moment staring into the empty slot inside of a steel helmet. The helm was connected to a steel pauldrons and a deep blue surcoat. On the figures back was a greatsword and a shield that seemed almost as large as the man wielding it. “Hello there Mr.”, spoke Choko as he stared at the armored man. “You want an apple”, asked the boy as he held out his half eaten fruit. “Mr.”, spoke the armored figure. “I am a woman not a man, and besides this fruit”, she spoke as she took it from his hand and threw it aside. “Belongs to me, or more correctly it belongs to the marines.” “You are a girl”, shouted Choko in surprise! The young boy had ignored everything else the armored maiden had said. “Oh Bobby”, shouted another armored figure as it walked up to the group. “Who is the boy”, he asked pointing at Choko. “Captain Solaire”, spoke Bobby as she looked at the armored man. “Another one”, spoke Choko with excitement. The young boy had read stories about knights. They were the shining armor heroes of legend that slew evil dragons and threw themselves at whole armies. Choko was in a bit of euphoria just thinking back to all the stories he read. The young boy was soon brought back to reality by the two knight’s conversations. “So who is the kid”, asked Solaire. “I don’t know”, spoke Bobby. “None of the officers mention having their kid on base.” “Maybe he is a local, or possibly an orphan”, spoke Solaire. Orphan, the word stood out and registered in the young boy’s brain. Oh no he thought to himself. This is bad. They are one of those people that wanted to drag him to, dare I say it, an orphanage. Orphanages are evil. There are one of the few places in the world where they lock children up and never let them out to play. He needed to do something. He needed to do something fast. “Actually”, spoke Choko desperate to get out of the situation. “My father is a marine”. “Oh your father is a marine”, spoke the two knights in unison. Bobby put Choko down and Solaire began to ask the boy questions. “So who is your father”, asked Solaire. Oh no thought Choko as he began to panic. He did not think that they would ask him who it was. “Well he is not here right now”, spoke Choko trying to throw off the conversation. The boy would have tried to escape, but the lady knight Bobby was blocking his path. “I think he is lying”, spoke Bobby as she starred into the young boy’s eyes. “Lying”, spoke Choko acting as if he was offended. “I am not lying”, shouted the boy! “My father is a marine and he is a high rank too”, spoke Choko. Inside Choko was panicking. He not only tied himself to a marine, but also made it out as if he was the son of a high ranking official. There were very few of them and as such acting as a child of a higher up was harder. “If you are not lying then tell us your father’s name”, spoke Bobby as she eyed the kid. “Now now Bobby”, spoke Solaire as he walked in between Bobby and the boy. “Don’t scare the poor lad. He probably thinks he is going to get in trouble for being here. Now little marine”, spoke Solaire as he placed his hand on Choko’s head. A faint memory in the young boy’s mind flashed to the forefront. It was the image of somebody, but Choko could not tell. The image was soft and smelled of sunflowers. For a moment he bathed in that image allowing the memory to surround him. A word rested on the tip of his tong, Mot…, but before he could finish he was snapped back into reality by Solaire’s voice. “Are you alright”, asked Solaire. The young boy looked around for a moment hoping to find the lost image. “You seem to have slipped off for a moment”, spoke the knight. “Umm , I am fine”, spoke Choko as he began to accept that the image was gone. “Good then you should be able to answer our question”, spoke Bobby. There was no more time for stalling. The lady knight was getting tired of him. “Mops”, spoke Choko. “My father’s name is Mops.” The boy had chosen a name based off the first thing that came to mind. “Mops”, spoke Bobby with surprise in her voice. Choko could tell that he had named somebody who was real, but Mops that was kind of a bad name. From the tone of her voice Choko could tell she was a bit shocked, but that his story was plausible. “Yes”, spoke Solaire as he stared into Choko’s eyes. “I can see it in his eyes.” Choko could hardly believe it. He just picked a random word in his head. He could not belive he had gotten somebody’s name right. Even more so since the person name was Mops. “I had no idea that commander Mops had a son”, spoke Bobby. “Now that you mention it he does look like him.” “See, see”, spoke Choko moving to capitalize on this turn of events. “My father is a commander. He is probably higher rank than you.” “Higher rank than me”, spoke Solaire not sure which one of them the boy was talking about. “I think not!” “Solaire is a captain”, spoke Bobby jumping in to aid her commanding officer. “She is a rank above Commander. You should really learn the ranking scale little marine”, “She”, spoke Choko with surprise. The young boy was sure that this person was a guy. “Yes she”, spoke Solaire. “What did you expect little marine. I am a woman,” spoke the iron maiden as she placed her right hand on her chest. “Oh”, she blurted out. “We forgot to get your name little one.” “My name”, spoke Choko. “My name is Choko.” Choko saw no fault in giving them his name. He was probably going to never see them again once they finished interrogating him. Which he was sure was over. “Well then I guess you are free to go”, spoke Bobby as she took a step out of the boy’s way. Yeah freedom, thought Choko before he moved to take a step forward. “Hold on a second Bobby”, spoke Solaire as she placed a foot in front of Choko. “If I remember correctly Captain Nines should have been pulling in today.” “Captain Nines”, spoke Choko though he was ignored. What did this have to do with him he wondered? He thought he was already in the clear. “Yes actually you are right”, spoke Bobby. “Nines just checked in this morning and if I remember correctly Sir Mops came in with him.” Oh no, thought Choko as he soon began to see were this was going. The young boy slipped away in the middle of their conversation. “Well then”, spoke Solaire as chipper as ever. “How about we go see Nines and hear about his report. After that we can take Choko to go see his father. On that note Bobby”, spoke Solaire as she began to look around. “Where is the young lad?” “Looks like he bolted”, spoke Bobby as she pointed to the lad running through the apple trees. “Slippery little rascal isn’t he”, spoke Solaire. “Tenshou, Ikedori”, shouted Solaire. Suddenly gravity just stopped for Choko. The boy suddenly floated in the air. “What is going on”, shouted Choko as he began to fly through the air at twenty miles hour. The trees blurred for a moment and then he suddenly stopped. The young boy soon found himself in the arms of Bobby who was standing a hundred yard or so from Solaire. “Got him”, spoke Bobby as she wrapped her arms around the boy. “Good catch Bobby”, spoke Solaire as she suddenly covered the distance. Gravity suddenly returned and Choko could feel the weight of his body again. “What was that”, spoke Choko with surprise. He had no idea of what just happened. “That was Captain Solaire System System Fruit”, spoke Bobby. “System System Fruit”, repeated Choko. “Yes”, spoke Solaire as she took the young Choko into her arms. She then set the boy on the ground and then grabbed his right hand. “Now little Choko of Loughetown I know you are excited that your father has returned, but you need not scramble around base.” “Yes it is quite dangerous”, spoke Bobby timing on Solaire’s words. “Dangerous indeed”, spoke Solaire. “That is why Bobby and I will take you ourselves, there is no safer way for us to keep you from harm’s way.” “No I can”, spoke Choko as he was hit with another memory. It was warm and the sun was setting. The evening sky was orange and the smell of sunflowers was in the air. The orange light shinned on his face and as the young boy moved to cover his eyes a woman appeared to give him shade. The woman wore a white dress. Her hair was a raving black, but Choko could not see her face. It was blurred and unremarkable. However that word. The world that was left on his tong last time came back. “Mother”, with that one word Choko was brought back to reality. Solaire was holding his hand and Bobby was not far behind. As the young boy looked around to regain his barring he saw men in white shirts and white caps. Their pants were a navy blue and their shoes a sparkling black. There were even a few of them with magical coats that never seem to fall off even when they leaned all the way back. Their no mistaking were Choko was. Choko was in a marine base, and where there is a marine base there is an, dare I mention its unholy name, an orphanage. In truth however Choko had never been to an orphanage. He had only heard stories from other kids and made a mental image of what the place was like. In his mind an orphanage was equal to prison. “Umm Miss I think I can find mo…, I mean papa from here I don’t need your help”, spoke Choko as he struggled to break free of Solaire’s grip. The battle maiden however proved too strong for Choko o break her grip. “None sense”, spoke Solaire. “It is our duty to return you to your father” “Plus we need to read his report”, added Bobby. “We can kill two birds with one stone.” “Exactly”, spoke Solaire. “As the sun is my witness I will return you to his loving care”, she spoke as she stared at the illuminated disk. For a moment it seemed that the maiden was in a trance. She simply stared at the sun. “Are you ok”, asked Choko. “The sun is a wondrous body”, spoke Solaire while still staring into the sun. “ Like a magnificent father who I have too many feelings for. If only I could be grossly incandescent, but wait I can”, shouted Solaire. Every marine in the area immediately pulled out a pair of sun shades form their pocket. “What is going on”, spoke Choko. He was the only person not in the know. Suddenly Solaire began to radiate a blinding burst of pure white light. They young boy was ill prepared and caught the full effect of the blast. “My eyes”, shouted Choko as he fell to the ground. For a moment everything was white. “Choko, Choko”, the boy heard the voice, but could not properly palace it. “Is he going to be alright”, spoke another voice. “Don’t worry no one actually goes blind from it. Choko sight returned. The boy soon found himself surrounded by marines. As he looked to the left he saw Solaire standing next to Bobby with a tall man next to her. They were talking about something, but from what he could tell it was about him. “So Solaire blinded another recruit”, spoke a strange voice. Choko turned around to see a ten foot tall man made completely of metal. Around its waist were four katanas. Its torso and eyes radiated a strange blue light. “Nines”, spoke Solaire as she walked up to the monster. Nines thought Choko as his heart began to race. He was the captain of the Mops fella. That meant that Mops would not be far behind. If Mops meet him he would tell them that he was not his son, and if that happened then he was going to be sent to an orphanage. Choko immediately scrambled to get up. “Hay take it easy kid”, spoke one of the marines as he grabbed the boy’s shoulder. "Hay Mops", shouted another. Choko heart sunk as he heard the name. He knew he was in trouble now. Soon he would be revealed as a fake and be sent to an Orphenage. "Oh Mops", spoke Solair, but before the armored maiden could get what she wanted to say out a loud boom filled the air. The entire Island began to shake. Screames filled the air as a titanic figure appeared in the horizon. A man appeared in the sky like a mountain. "Its...its... its Borgus", shouted One of the marnies! Choko was sure he heard Don, but he figured that it was his imagination. Panick filled the marine base as soldiers scrambled to either run or fight. "What are the Seven Flags doing here", asked one man. "How did that thing sneak up on us", asked another. Solair and Bobby had drawn there blades. Suddenly the robot with the swords began to speak. "Don't panick", he shouted takeing contorl of the crowd. "The Seven Flags are allies to the Shogun Pirates they are probably here to get back there captured samurai. Guard the prison hold and prepare for", before he could finish speaking a loud cry was heard in the opposite direction of the Titan. It was not a cry for help, or out of pain, but one of warriros reading themselves for battle. Choko turned to see ships popping out from the nearby bay. They seemed to be surrounded by boobles that burst the moment they reached the surface. These ships were flying a strange flag that looked like a mask, however the head ship which was larger than the others had Justice written on its sails. Choko did not know what to make of this. He thought they were pirate ships at first, but the head ship was marked with the word Justice. It was ussualy a clear sign of a marine ship. "Echigo", spoke Nines with displeasure as Samurai began to pour over from the ships. "Wha..", spoke Choko before a great force knocked him off his feet. A loud boom filled the air as a chunck of the island smashed into the main marine building. It seemed the Titanic figure in the distance was attacking and the Island itslef was its weapon. "Turn the Cannons", shouted a Marine as he tried to rally his men to fire upon the distant giant. Before he could do so a monster jumped over the barracks. It was a lizard, but also a man. It had sharp teeth and big eyes. In its right hand was a sword, which it used to cut down the marine. The other soldiers screamed the name Talick, but Choko was not paying them any attention. He wanted far away from that thing as he could possibly get. Choko fled in the opposite direction were he saw a brown headed man in armor fighting against a woman dressed in oragne. It was a strange sight really as the man dashed around with ease while wearing the suit of steel. His feet never touched the ground as he zipped all around the maiden. The maiden however did not miss a step. Every time he attacked she would dodge and return with a kick, or a punch. Each of her attacks missed by a hair. "Look out", a voice rang out as annother chunk of the island smashed into the base. The rock created a cloud of dirt and rubble as pieces fo the base flew everywhere. One of thoses pieces hit Choko in the arm. The piece of debree loged itself into his biscept causing the young boy to take a knee. Blood began to flow from the wound as Choko stared at his arm. With all the power and determination in his body Choko pulled the chunck of stone out of his arm. His voice cryied out as he threw the slab onto the ground. "Piece of Shit", spoke Choko as anger filled his eyes. His face started to deform and his hair started to grow. His bleeding arm suddenly grew scales and his teeth began to turn into swords. His body began to lenghting and his toes grew claws. A tail grew out of his backside as his body began to gain in mass. Choko face started to change and shift as his body began to grow and grow. The once seven year old boy changed from a man into a serpent dragon his body continued to grow as it snaked around the base. A chunk of the Island hit Choko in his side, but the great serpent dragon did not even flinch. His body continued to grow and grow till it was the size of the the figure in the distance. At this point his body snaked through the clouds and filled the horizon. "What the hell is that", shouted a Nines as he stared up at the dragon. His opponent who was a Shogun Pirate captain stopped pushing agaisnt Nines' blade and stared at the best. Sensing an opening Nines quickly pushed the man's sword to the side and cut him down where he stood. Choko let out a loud roar as his transformation was now complete. "Shenlong", spoke a marine as he dropped his blade. Choko eyes were filled with rage and anger. He did not care who was at fault, or who was attacking who. He jsut wanted revenge. With another roar the sky suddenly began to shift. The clouds began to swirl and the sea began to rock. Lightning began to rain down from the heavens and hurricanes began to form in the sea. Gigantic waves began to bombard the island and devistating winds began to rip the buildings appart. The Titan that once dominated the horizon was no longer visiable as Chaos enveloped the island. Choko had unleased the full force of the wheather upon this island. For a moment Choko watched as everything was destoryed. He looked with satisfaction as he saw pirates and marines alike being washed away. Then at the corner of his eye he saw a woman holding her child. The wind grabed hold of her and tossed her into the air. "Nooo", shotued Choko as he stopped his wrath. The storm stoppped and the seas calmed. The mother was dropped to the ground with her young child still in hand. Choko soon realized what he had done. He saw the dead bodies of both the marines and the pirates. He saw the corpses of parents and children that were unable to escape the wrath of his storm. No more, Choko did not want to see no more. Tears began to flow from his eyes as he turned his gaze. The great dragoon took to the sky with his great body folowing behind. Choko had no idea where he was going, but he just wanted to go some where other than here. He had done it again. The boy had brought the destruction of yet another island. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:Stories Category:Story